Daffodils
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: Song fic..DMHG, HPPP,evil Ron and a happy Snape...


With a flick of his wand the quill began to write down the lyrics to the muggle song.  
His whole life has changed be cause of her... 

_**She loves Daffodils, and She keeps 'em on her window sill **_

_**When the wind blows her smell fills the room**_

_**She dreams in color But does she know that I love her?  
I'm swimming in my abyss of insecure blue, yeah**_

Hermione Granger sat in the great hall Ron's hand planted on her left thigh his eyes and attention on the pretty blonde sitting on the other side of Harry.

When the owl dropped the letter in front of Hermione she felt her face flush for the millionth in the seven weeks She'd caught someelse's attention.She gotten nearly fifty owls with beautiful poems,candies and today broken sections of a muggle song. The perfect muggle song.

_**And I'm losing my head And I can't get no sleep **_

_**(No sleep)  
But if I reached out**_

_**(Reached out)  
**__**Would you reach out for me, yeah**_

He watched her face light up,the way her smile made her eyes dance.She stood tugging her skirt then lifted her books and took at calming breath.Giving his full attention back to Granger he noticed her stiffen when Ron tried to kiss her she moved her face just intime for him to catch her jaw.He was proud of his witch she turnt to his table winking at him.

"Ron, I can't do this anymore"  
The red head looked dumbfounded"What"  
"I can't sit back and watch you flirt with other girls I need more than that from someone who claims to love me"She tapped his shoulder and left.

Draco followed her to their shared class.He loved that she didn't know it was him,but still so much had changed she had hid him all summer,protected him and now that everyone he feared was gone,he'd gone to his mother and new stepfather telling them he'd fallen in love and with whom.

_"Oh baby boy,if you love her go after her"_

Listening to his mother's advice ,he began walking her to class studying with her,laughing with her.He could honestly say even if she never returned his feelings ,her friendship was enough.He watched the owl drop a second and third letter on her desk

_**Knocked unconcious, walking on water Cause I'm thinking of you **_

_**(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
And don't you know that love's intoxicating and I need the abuse **_

_**(Need the abuse)  
Because I'm endlessly falling And we're destiny calling what you're making me do **_

_**(Destiny calling what you're making me do)**_

_**I**__**t's all because I lose myself in you All because I lose myself in you**_

Taking the seat beside her instantly her face was buried in his chest .Fianlly he could take care of her like she had him.His arm was clear of the dark mark,they'd run into each other on the train ride home talked and he'd broken down telling her everything.

Hermione didn't judge him she asked one simple question "Do you have everything you'll need for the summer"  
He could only nod his head to let her know he did.She pulled out his cloak "When we get off put this on don't let any one see you"  
He did as he was told and walked right passed his father who never gave him a second glance

Over the summer he'd watched her cry when Ron didn't return her owls or refused to come and see her "Mione baby I'm just to busy" Her voice would mock "You know he really doesn't know what he's got"  
He remembered the way her eyes lit up she kissed his cheek "Thank you"  
He knew that this was the exact moment he feel in love with her

**_I don't wanna be invisible (Invisible)  
I just wanna be compatible Longing for something that can only be filled by you, yeah_**

**_Cause I'm fighting with my confidence (Confidence)  
Build up my courage, give myself a chance Because the only thing I think about is you_**

**_Do you know that I'm here?  
Do I even exist?  
I'd dance on velvet skies For just the thought of one kiss, yeah_**

**_Knocked unconcious, walking on water Cause I'm thinking of you (Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
And don't you know that love's intoxicating and I need the abuse (Need the abuse)  
Because I'm endlessly falling And we're destiny calling what you're making me do (Destiny calling what you're making me do)  
It's all because I lose myself in you All because I lose myself in you_**

Professor Snape watched his stepson take his seat next to Granger,he watched as Draco whispered something to the Gryffindor making her smile they were in deep conversation when Weasley made his way over to their table Snape sat back and watched

"Mione can we talk"  
Draco smirked up at him when her hand found his own "Ron,just let it be okay'  
Ron gaped"Let it be"  
"Yes,I don't want to lose your friendship"Her eyes were full to the brim holding those tears in was the hardest thing she'd done in her seventeen years Draco felt for her he was blown away by her will to stay tearless,her will to keep her friends with her always

_**I see the beauty in your strength, baby And you fight to keep it in you, yea **_

_**But I break down your walls (Break down your walls)  
With my army of love (Army of love)**_

Ron's eyes narrowed"It's all because of Malfoy isn't it"  
Before Draco could turn his attention her she let out a tiny"Yes"  
He squeezed her hand then brought it to his mouth and place a kiss to it.  
Her eyes finally met his then louder she told Ron"Yes he's the reason,the main one but not the only one"

**_Take a journey through my heart It's a test of fate (Test of fate)  
As we hold each other close our spirits gravitate (Gravitate)  
Let's drift into forever As our boundaries melt away_**

**_Thinking of you, thinking of you, thinking of you Oh..._**

Ron was fuming"No I won't let this happen"  
His hand gripped her right upper arm jerking her foward her chair knocked over backwards Draco saw red his fist connected with Ron jaw once Ron recovered he was met with two wands Draco's and Harry's Ron snarled"Bloody Hell Harry your taking that git's side"  
Harry took his place beside Draco"That bloody git is my Godbrother and you just put your hands on Mione"  
Everyone in the class gasped as Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson melted into the three friends A few of Ron's friends taking their places beside him "Your going to give up the only family you have left for Malfoy your slut and a Mudblood"  
Hermione recoiled into Draco's chest Pansy's eyes lowered Draco passed her warm body to the Blaise,Harry slowly moved Pansy his way aswell Ron was startled by neither boys overreacting,he watched as the newly found Godbrothers made eye contact with their Professer "Weasley Dentention with Potter, Malfoy and Zabini tonight at 6"Snape's voiced hissed

The other three boys laughed then each took their seats,Harry's arm around the back of Pansy's chair ,Hermione flanked over Draco's lap whispering to Blaise.

Ron didn't like this when had he become the out cast

Draco glanced over Hermione's head to Harry with a short nod he thanked his Godbrother..leaning over his placed a kiss behind Hermione's ear watching her wrinkle her nose and wink,made everything okay..He gave his new stepfather a quick smirk only to have it returned.

After all love seems to heal the soul.

**_I found myself intoxicated by this drug_**

**_ Sent to my knees cause I'm addicted to your love All because _**

**_I lose myself in you All because I lose myself in you_**

**_All because I lose, I lose myself in you All because I lose myself in you_**


End file.
